shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 15
Log 15: Harbinger Island Part 8 “FIGHT!” “Tekkai Kento!” Coco cried, the muscles along his arms hardening to the strength of iron, as his fist lashed out, delivering a punch to Knave’s face. “Grmhph!” Knave cried, as he was sent staggering back. Coco continued, charging forward and delivering another punch to Knave’s face, sending our ‘hero’ flying back and hitting the ropes forming the ring. “Bastard!” Knave cried, as he leaped to his feet, “Naga Naga no...” Unfortunately, neither the aura nor the energy formed this time. “Guess Fake-Hand wasn’t lying after al-” “Tekkai Kento: Shi Gongu!” Coco cried, pulling his fist back and then smashing it into Knave’s face, sending the marimo lad flying back, smashing once again into the ropes, and toppling forward. “You’re really starting to-” “Shi Gongu!” Another blow. “...Pish meh-” “Shi Gongu!” Another blow. “Of-” “Tekkai Kento:....” Coco growled, swiveling and ending up in a crouch right next to Knave’s abdomen, “...SHIBO DANMAKU!” He released dozens of strong punches, ramming them into Knave’s stomach. “GBHU!” Knave went as a torrent of blood poured out of his mouth. He crashed to the floor, leaving a small indent. The young man lay silent, not moving an inch. Coco stood up, sweating, and wiped some off his face. “That’s what happens,” the albino concluded, as the crowd went wild. “MARINES! MARINES! MARINES!” lead Noir and Mesh, pumping their fists up in a bizaare victory dance of sorts. The other Marines around them began chanting as well, as Coco laughed, standing above his fallen enemy. That is, until the so-called “fallen enemy”, stood back up. ---- Ughh.... D’Artagnan thought, the blackness in front of his vision slowly clearing. He seemed to be laying in the midst of a large group of Marines, all of whom were chanting and cheering, jumping up and down with glee. W-what the hell did I miss? Feels like a hangover, but.... hurts a bit more... Art’s line of thought was suddenly broken when a chill washed over him, as his heart rate suddenly slowed, as pure fear gripped him. W-what?! ---- Sh*t sh*t sh*t! Sid berated himself as he struggled to pull himself out from the wall in which he had been imbedded, that Noir bastard! I’ll kick his ass next ti- GUH! Sid’s body seemed to freeze, as his pupils rapidly dilated, his body attempting to recoil into a defensive posture. That killing intent... it’s coming from.... the ring? ---- “W-what the hell?!” Coco asked, backing up as Knave rose, an almost visible black aura surrounding him, “how can you stand up after that?” “I’m not about to lose here...” Knave muttered under his breath, “stupid Devil Fruit or no stupid Devil Fruit.” “What are you saying?” Coco inquired, his eyebrow lowering, him clearly wierded out by Knave’s behavior. Knave responded by lowering his legs significantly, arms coming up in a traditional street fighting pose, a toothy grin forming on his face as his hair fell over his eyes. The black aura, now visible only to Coco, quickly writhed and swerved, forming into the appearance of some ancient war god. The albino could only gasp and take another step back as the marimo boy lowered his body even more. “'Knave Kenpo'.” ---- “Knave Kenpo: Shooting Star Guillotine!” Knave cried, suddenly lunging forward, embedding his fist deeply within Coco’s stomach. “Grah!” Coco gasped, keeling forward as Knave’s other fist swung up, smashing into Coco’s jaw as a dull THUNK! echoed through his head. His feet lifted up into the air, and he gasped for air, blood pooling out of his mouth. On the way down, Knave lifted up two fingers, pressing them together. “Knave Kenpo: Pressure Point Exaclibur!” His two hands, each with two pressed fingers, suddenly darted upwards, as Coco cringed while thousands of small, barely painful hits landed on select areas of his body. “What the- GRAH!” Coco cried in agony as the places were Knave struck suddenly lit up with pain, the pressure points Knave had injured with his strikes finally deciding to alert his brain to their damage. Coco’s head fell forward, and Knave seized it, bringing him smashing into the ground, as the albino’s teeth fell everywhere. A hush fell over the arena as the beating continued. ---- “Hey, Sid,” cried the young albino boy named Coco, as he raced down the halls of the Marine base on Harbinger Island, “Sid?” “I’m up here!” came a voice from above him. Coco looked up, to see a little kid by the name of Sid Cheney standing proudly on one of the rafters. “Woah,” Coco said, in awe, “how’d you do that?!” “My dad taught me how,” Sid said, leaping down and landing gently, “R...rokusake or something like that.” “Wish my dad was the Captain of the base,” Coco grumbled, a tad bit put out. “Hey, hey, don’t worry about it,” Sid said, bopping Coco on the head, “your dad’s the second in command, right? That’s gotta count for something!” “Guess so!” Coco replied, brightening up a little, “actually, that reminds me! My dad’s going with the next group to go get supplies! Wanna come?” “Of cours-” Sid began. “Sid-san,” came the voice of a 25-year old Noir, still wearing his incredible amount of clothing, “Falstaff-taicho has called for you.” “Awww,” Sid began, “but-” “Now.” Sid sighed, then looked back at Coco. He slowly shook his head, then waved as he walked away. Sid’s eyes opened slowly, the last vestiges of unconsciousness clearing from his head. “What the-?” he murmured, noting the sudden hush that filled the room. Forcing the last of his strength into his limbs, the blue-haired navigator shoved himself to his feet, quickly leaning up against the wall and taking a good look at what had become of the fight. ---- “D-damn you....” Coco growled, struggling to move, blood pouring from his mouth, his body covered with bruises. Knave didn’t respond, hair still over his eyes, killer intent still flaring. “I SAID DAMN YOU!” Coco yelled, pushing himself to his feet and hurling a fist towards Knave’s head. “YOU DAMN DIRTY HUMAN!” Knave’s hand flashed up, catching Coco’s punch. He then flipped Coco completely over, seizing him by the roots of the hair and smashed his face to the ground. Snarling, he struggled to roll over, to face his opponent. Before he could continue his assault, however, Knave’s foot crashed against his back, holding him in place. “Jeez,” Knave groaned, the killing aura seeming to vanish instantly, “you went and made me lose it again.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I hope she doesn’t find out....” “Coco-sama!” Mesh cried, abandoning his post and rushing towards his fallen comrade, “you okay, you ok-?!” At that moment, the sound of a bullet being fired echoed through the room. Blood spurted from Mesh’s shoulder, and he let out a cry, stumbling back. Noir and Vital leaped across the room, landing next to the Marine who had just entered it, who let out a long, cold laugh. “Uragiriririririririririririri!” “No....” Falstaff groaned, pulling himself to his feet slowly, “it can’t be...” The Marine stepped into the light. “Uragiriririririririririri! Oh yes it can, Falstaff-sama. I’ve been playing everyone in this entire base for fools.” “No wah....” Coco groaned from the floor, “thetz impossiburu!” Marine Ensign Morris scowled cruelly at the rest of the Marines in the room. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters